Coffee Shop
by FishInABowl
Summary: Working at the Have A Cup coffee shop has always been boring for Kagome Higurashi. That is, until a certain hanyou with a mysterious link to her sister crosses the boundary between humans and youkai, ending up at her coffee shop.


Disclaimer: I, FishInABowl, do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters that strictly belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Have A Cup

* * *

"...sir, we don't sell hamburgers."

Kagome Higurashi waited patiently for the baffled old man's reply.

"No?" he scratched his wrinkled balding head confusedly. "How about fries? You do sell fries here, don't you?"

The young girl shook her head. "Nope. We don't sell fries either." She waited for the customer to sigh dejectedly and turn away, but instead he frowned.

"Tell me you at _least_ have chicken nuggets. You can't not have chicken nuggets."

Kagome huffed irritably, brushing a strand a dark hair out of her face. "Look sir, we don't sell hamburgers, fries, _or _chicken nuggets. Okay?" Where did this guy think he was? A fast food place?

Angered by her denial of having what he wanted, the elderly man weakly slammed his fists' onto the counter.

"Well, what kind of WacDonald's is this? You don't have hamburgers, you don't have fries, and worst of all..." he glared fiercely at Kagome, inching his face closer. "You don't have chicken nuggets!"

Wiping the bit of spit that had been flicked onto her cheek, Kagome calmly placed both hands on her hips.

"This is a coffee shop. We sell coffee, donuts, cookies and other delicious confectionaries. Any sweet you're craving, we have it." she pointed at the plastered menu behind her. "But we do not, and I repeat, _do not,_ sell hamburgers, fries, or chicken nuggets. If fast food is what you want, then I suggest you go to the WacDonald's two blocks down that way." To emphasize her point, she helpfully waved her hand to the left.

The old man stared at her blankly. "You mean this isn't WacDonald's?"

Sympathetically, Kagome shook her head.

At last he turned away in shock, shakily walking towards the door, and mumbling to himself.

When the tinkling of the bell rang, signaling that he was gone, Kagome sighed and ignored the curious stares of the other customers.

Everyday that old guy came in by mistake, and everyday she had to deal with his confusion. Really, he was as bad as her grandpa, and that was saying a lot.

"Okay, let's see...what do I need to do next..."

Walking over to 'The List' which was crudely taped onto the wall, Kagome ran her finger down it.

"...mopped floor...check. Clear windows...check. Disinfected walls and tables...check..."

Bringing out a wet rag, she began to wipe the already spotless counter clean, since there really was nothing else to do.

Kagome had worked in the same coffee shop, called Have A Cup, ever since she was seven. Except back then, her job was to sweep the floors and nothing else. This little shop had been owned by her father, and before him, her grandfather, so it was kind of like the family business. As of now, it was owned by her older sister, Kikyo.

Kagome's teeth unconsciously clenched at the thought of her sister. It wasn't that she didn't like Kikyo, it was just that she didn't like her as a boss.

Kikyo was a perfectionist. She wanted everything to be perfect at Have A Cup, therefore it was Kagome's job to make sure everything was indeed perfect.

"Hey, Kagome! Kagome! Kagome?" The pondering girl whirled around to see her very best friend and co-worker, Sango.

"...heh, sorry. I didn't hear you." she shrugged embarrassed.

Laughing, Sango handed her the business phone that she was holding.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Sango replied cryptically.

Wincing, she grabbed the phone and pressed it nervously to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a moment of silence, and then, "Hello Kagome. I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are things running? Smoothly I hope."

The younger girl rolled her eyes at Sango. That was just like her cousin to ask about the business instead of her. Not that she minded.

"Oh yes, things are running smoothly." She waited.

"...hm. That's good. Everything on the checklist is complete?"

"Yup."

"All the customers are happy?"

Squinting her eyes, Kagome did a quick survey of the coffee shop. Everyone _seemed_ to be happy.

"Uh-huh."

"Everyone is completing their tasks?"

She paused. "...uh, well...yes." Everyone was on their five minute break, but they had already finished with everything.

"Well, I just called to make sure..." she paused. "You haven't had any youkai customers by any chance, have you?"

"Er, no. Why would I? Don't they usually stick to their side of the city?"

The reply was abrupt. "Yes, of course. I was just wondering. Well, I've gotta go. Have a good day."

"Bye, Kikyo." Kagome pressed the off key on the phone and distractedly place it in Sango's hand.

"Well? What did she say?" Her friend questioned.

"Huh? Oh, same old thing."

Reassured by Kagome's answer, Sango nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

But instead of taking her five minute break like everyone else, Kagome pondered Kikyo's question about the youkai.

The city she lived in was divided into two parts. One part was for human residents, and the other for youkai.

That boundary was hardly ever crossed. So why would Kikyo ask such a question?

* * *

"...she hasn't responded to any of your e-mails?"

"No."

"How about your phone calls? Has she called you back?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If she hasn't answered any of my e-mails, you thinks she's actually gonna answer the_ phone_ when I call her?"

The silver haired youth received a death glare.

For a moment, all he and his leader could do was stare each other down. Finally, Naraku turned away, settling comfortably into his seat.

"Whatever the case, you need to contact her somehow. I don't care how, as long as you do it."

Flexing his arm, Inuyasha sighed. "What the hell do you want me to do? Stalk her until I have her cornered?"

Naraku glanced down at his nails nonchalantly. "You've doe it before with other people. I don't see how _she's_ any different."

"What are you, fucking blind! Don't you remember what happened two years ago!"

Swiftly, Naraku was on his feet and striding towards Inuyasha. "I remember_ exactly _what happened two years ago. And that's _exactly_ why I gave you this job. She's intimidated by you..."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. "She's much more scared of you. So why don't you go after her?"

The leader stopped, red eyes glistening in the dimly lighted room. "Because, two years ago, Kikyo trusted you. Therefore, you shouldn't have any problems getting her to trust you again."

Inuyasha couldn't argue.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, which is actually much shorter than the rest since it's just the first. Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
